


Fingertips

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Take Me For What I Am [62]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: 100_prompts, Episode: s04e02 Are You There God? It's Me Dean Winchester, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-17
Updated: 2011-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-14 20:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lilith prepares to raise the Witnesses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fingertips

"Start a fire," Lilith told an underling. Rachel, her current use-name was, Lilith thought.

"Yes, Lilith," Rachel said, and in moments Rachel's power had the logs ablaze.

Lilith had more power at her fingertips than a hundred Rachels, but Lilith had work to do.


End file.
